Spellbound
by cljhepburn
Summary: Bonnie enlists Damon's help for a spell to try save Gram's from hell. Sparks fly. Magic happens. Lame, but I'm terrible at summaries so please just read :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic, so feel free to give me advice, seriously! This episode is set after 4/02, it's a Bamon love story. I've tried to keep their characters as similar to the show as possible, but if theres any major flaw you spot please tell me. Read and Review :)

Chapter One.

He didn't know what he was still doing in Mystic Falls. Elena was a vampire and even though he knew she needed human blood, and that Stefan was trying to steer her away from it, it wasn't like she _needed _him or anything. No one needed him. No one really _wanted _him, either. With Alaric gone, and Elena chosing Stefan, Damon was…alone. Whenever he saw Elena his heart ached, but he was beginning to accept her and Stefan now. Elena was so hard to try and let go, but he was getting there. He hadn't had a clear, alcohol free thought in weeks. He felt like he had less of a heart now, but what did a vampire need with petty human organs anyway?

So…why was he still here?

'Damon.' He felt a less than gentle prod. He opened his droopy eyes, his drool smelling of whisky.

'What?!' He barked. 'Witch?' When was the last time Bonnie talked to him voluntarily?

'Seat's are scarce and your using up three of them with your coma state. Can you move over, please?' Bonnie said in a very hoity-toity voie. Damon looked around. Mystic Grill was completely full, due to a rather irritating swarm of tourists keen to look at the rare species of butterflies that had recently emigrated here. He pulled himself into sitting position, and Bonnie sat down and ordered a drink. An orange juice. Damon scoffed.

'Juice?' He asked condescendingly.

'It's not my thing to pass out in public.' Bonnie snapped. 'By the way, when did _you_ start doing that?' Damon rolled his eyes. Due to how his life sucked as lately, he had been drinking even more than usual. Still, being woken by his enemy was low even for him.

'What do you want, Witch?' Damon was confident Bonnie wasn't sitting beside him in a bar _just_ to have a drink. Bonnie sighed and turned to face him.

'I need you for an experiment.' She said. He opened his mouth to say something but she went on, 'No doubt Stefan or Elena told you what happened to Grams, and I need a vampire for the spell I'm doing to try bring her back.' Damon cocked an eyebrow.

'It was dark magic that sent her to hell-' Damon began. Bonnie visibally winced at the word. '-in the first place. Spells with vampires don't sound very…light.'

'It's blackmail. A threat. Whatever. None of your business, really. Are you in?'

'Why me?'

A slight pause. 'I don't know how the results are going to turn out.' Her tone was quiet, but brought things to light. Damon was the vampire she cared least about, and wouldn't mind too much if something went wrong.

'That doesn't sound very appealing.' His voice was cold and hard.

'What other offers have you gotten lately?' Bonnie said icily. Damon snarled angrily at her, his fangs protruding slightly. Bonnie just stared at him. He stared back, tension so thick between them that you could cut it with a knife.

'Fine.' Damon said finally. 'I do this… and you have to do the next spell I ask you to do, _whatever _it is.' Bonnie studied him for a long time.

'Fine.' She agreed evenly. 'I need to pick up some things for it. I'll meet you…will you have moved by then? Should we just agree to meet here?' Annoyed by her sarcasm, Damon stood up.

'I'll come, make sure you don't buy a large dose of arsenic or whatever.' Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked out, Damon striding beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'So am I going to die or what?' Damon was browsing the shelves moodily.

'I shouldn't think so.'

'You'd hope so?'

'Well.' A wave of tension rode through them.

'You could be dead in a second, witch.' Damon warned her.

'But I won't be.' Bonnie said. 'Because you want your owed spell after this is done. Which will be…?'

'Wouldn't you like to know.' Damon grinned wickedly. They shopped for a few more minutes, Bonnie piling plants and herbs in the trolley and Damon rearranging shelves like a child. The silence seemed to stretch on forever.

'I can't make people fall in love, you know.' Bonnie said finally, as nonchalantly was possible. Damon's head whipped around and he stared at her. Bonnie stubbornly kept her head down.

'You wouldn't have to. I might just need a spell to get rid of my brother.' He said slowly, keeping his eyes trained firmly on her. Bonnie didn't reply, but her eyes betrayed her.

'What?' Damon narrowed his eyes.

'Nothing.' Bonnie pretended to study a herb bottle label.

'One stupid spell doesn't guarantee you living, witch. What?' Damon demanded. Bonnie sighed and turned around slowly.

'I'm not saying you don't love Elena.' She said quickly and defensively, barrelling on through Damon's dangerous glare. 'But the reason you took notice of her in the first place was because of Katherine. A big part of your relationship is based on that. You managed to get over Katherine.'

'That's not the same thing.' Damon growled.

'Isn't it? Elena's much kinder than Katherine, but she's also much kinder than _you_.'

Damon's eyes were pure fire, but his forehead was creased in thought.

'Couldn't you say the same about Stefan?' He asked. Bonnie shrugged.

'Stefan wasn't in love with Katherine when he met Elena.' She said softly. Damon's entire face seemed to intensify, and his fists clenched, then he spun on his heel and strode away.


	3. Chapter 3

Woo, I'm so surprised and happy with everyone's reviews, so I'm going to try get these chapters up as fast as I can. (Luckily for my schedule, I'm already up to about Chapter 6 and just need to edit these ones). Still haven't worked out an ending yet though, so any ideas are welcome :P. R&R !

Chapter 3

Damon paced up and down, wringing his hands. He was walking on a cliff past the forest and he was near considering jumping. That stupid bitch witch's talk kept replaying in his mind. Could it be true? Could he really not love Elena like he thought he did? He tried to push the thought out of his mind, but a nagging feeling wouldn't let him.

A sudden idea stood Damon still. He couldn't think this out like this. He needed to see if he was _over_ Elena. He needed help. And there was a certain little witch that owed him.

Bonnie rubbed her eyes and walked to the door, wondering who was at her house at this hour. She called out a hello.

'Witch.' An instantly recognisable voice, dominating yet slightly choked. Bonnie swung the door open.

'Let me in.' Damon growled.

'Why?'

'I have an experiment in mind as well. You owe me, remember?' Damon looked ruffled and shirty, yet better looking than Bonnie had seen him in a while. He had finally gotten rid of that lost look in his eyes. Against her better judgement, she nodded.

In an instant Damon had her up against the living room wall, his hands gripped around her waist as he shoved his mouth against hers. Bonnie blinked, not joining in but not struggling either. Damon lifted her up against the wall so her legs automatically went around his waist and she felt her arms tangling himself around his neck and gripping his hair tightly. Damon responded to this with enthusiasm, leaning back slightly to slip his shirt off, then fumbling with Bonnie's buttons.

'Stop.' She murmured. Damon ignored her, beginning to rip her buttons off in his haste.

'Stop.' She said, more determined. She tried to untangle herself, but Damon pushed himself against her, relentless.

'STOP!' With a push in her mind, Damon went flying into the opposite wall.

'Fuck.' He cursed, picking himself up and glaring angrily at Bonnie. Bonnie was shaking, her top torn and dignity lost.

'I'm not a piece of ass that you use to see if you're over Elena.' She said angrily, zeroing in on his motives instantly. Damon didn't say anything.

'Get out.' Bonnie said harshly, though her voice shook slightly. Silently, Damon walked to the front door. When he got there her turned back.

'Do you still need me?' His voice was indifferent, but Bonnie thought she could sense a tinge of pleading. She realised that no one needed him anymore. Except for her. She was so angry at him she was shaking, but she couldn't let up this chance for Grams.

'My love for Gram's is somehow larger than my revulsion for you.' She said quietly. Damon left without another word.

Bonnie paced up and down the room, hugging herself. She hated Damon so much, and even more now with what he'd done…so why, in that split second, did she kiss him back? She couldn't lie to herself, but she also couldn't waste time thinking about it. She had to push this incident to the back of her mind and just try and forget about it.

Tomorrow she had to do the most important spell she'd ever done.


	4. Chapter 4

Still thinking of an ending…have several ideas, but any of yours would be helpful hehe . I didn't have time to edit this one much, but I knew I wouldn't have time to upload for a while so sorry if it's a bit shoddy. I promise there will be a better sex scene, that was just a taster ;) R&R

Chapter 4

'Hi.' Bonnie said shortly, opening the door. Damon nodded in greeting. He had been unintentionally thinking about her all night. It was ridiculous, but he couldn't shake the feelings of…guilt.

'Are you ready to go?' She asked. Her voice had no emotion whatsoever. It wasn't hard to see she was still pissed. Not that Damon could blame her. Last night had become one of his "bad" moments. The list was very, _very _long, but some highlights from his stay in Mystic Falls were killing Lexi, turning Vicki into a vampire, using Caroline as a personal blood bank, snapping Jeremy's neck, opening a tomb of angry vampires, prodding Stefan back into Ripper mode and now, forcing himself onto Bonnie. It was dick move, but he couldn't help remembering the short while that she kissed him back. He wasn't _entirely_ to blame.

'Where are we going?'

'I can't be interrupted during this spell. And people have a nasty habit of calling in to ask favours from the witch.' Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she grabbed a jacket and her bag. They got into Bonnie's car, and pulled off the main street onto gravelly back roads. After a long, tense silence, Damon finally decided to do the thing that had been bugging him since last night.

'Bonnie. Just know that…sometimes I do things that I probably shouldn't. I didn't go to your house last night to…'

'Just leave it, please.' Bonnie said. But then something was bugging her. 'What did you come to my house then for?' Damon studied the passenger dashboard.

'Damon.' Bonnie demanded.

'I meant to say I didn't come to your house to _hurt _you. I knew what I was doing. I didn't know the affect it would have.'

'What did you fucking _think _ would happen?' Bonnie's voice was disgusted.

'It was an experiment.'

'I realise.'

'You're the one that put the idea in my head.' Bonnie swerved.

'What?' She raged. 'This is _my _fault? You sleep with me to see if you're over my best friend, and it's _my _fault? Well, I hope you got the results you wanted.' They drove in even more tense silence, if that was even possible.

'Maybe, _possibly_, you were thinking in smart, er, slightly correct terms.' Damon muttered inaduibly, breaking the silent once again.

'What?' Bonnie exhaled sharply. 'Whatever you have to say, say it.'

'Maybe you maybe might be right, ok?' Damon said angrily. 'Maybe.'

'About what?'

'What do you think? Elena and Katherine.'

'You mean about love?' Bonnie's voice was still angry, but more calm. She was genuinely interested in what Damon was saying. She was happy Damon was telling her that her theory was right. In prolonged terms, of course.

'Maybe.' Bonnie smiled slightly, enjoying how hard it was for Damon to say that she was right.

'Why can't you tell me the reasons behind the stuff you do, instead of just let me hate you even more?' She was genuinely interested.

'It seems… easier.' Bonnie made a sound of disgust.

'I wasn't the only one there last night. You knew what I was doing, I even told you exactly, so why did you let me?' Damon lashed out. Bonnie didn't reply.

'I wasn't thinking.' She answered finally, pulling into a gravel parking spot on the edge of woods. Bonnie got out and started walking purposefully into the woods. Damon followed her.

Bonnie finished lighting the last candle in the circle around Damon. They had trekked for twenty minutes in the wood, and were now in a tiny opening between the trees, the floor covered in weeds and pine needles. The trees around them were so lowdown that Damon couldn't stand up straight, and even little Bonnie had to occasionally stoop.

'Very private.' Damon remarked.

'Yeah, well, it's something worth hiding.'

'What _is _the spell, exactly?'

'I'm going to contact the spirits, and then…I'm going to offer you humanity.'

'What?!' Damon jumped up, putting out all the candles.

'Now look what you've done, sit down, please.' Bonnie said irrtably. 'It won't happen. I'll never get that far. The spirits would never allow it.'

'So what?'

'I'll call them up, tell them my deal and then, if they don't bring back Grams right then, I'll start mixing up a potion. The magic to bring a vampire to humanity is dark, dark magic. Few witches have ever attempted it. To be honest, it probably wouldn't work even if I was seriously trying it. There have only ever been too successful cases, and they were in love, which makes all the difference.'

Damon considered everything, before raising his hands in defeat.

'Whatever, babe, go your hardest.' Bonnie glared at him, before lighting all the candles again. She sat opposite him outside the circle and grabbed his hands, and began calling to the spirits.

'They're not listening!' Bonnie yelled. She looked at Damon, her eyes glistening with tears. 'I can't save Grams if I can't even get through to the spirits.' She sunk down in defeat. Damon studied her impassively.

'They're not listening?'

'They don't believe me. The only way they'll do anything is if I shove that down your throat.' She nodded towards the mug of green gucky potion. 'I wouldn't do that to you, don't worry.' She laughed bitterly.

Damon surprised himself when he was suddenly sitting next to her, his hand on her shoulder sympathetically. Bonnie's head shot up and stared at him.

'What are you doing?' Her voice was suspicious.

'You're not going to get anywhere with this spell by crying, witchy. We'll think of something to get their attention, and try it again tommorow.'

'Why are you being nice to me?' Bonnie asked.

'Jesus, witch, I don't know.' Damon rolled his eyes. 'Guilt, maybe. Wanting a spell that's owed after this, probably.' Bonnie's mouth twitched.

'Well, then you better be _super _nice to me.' She stood up, stomping the candles out and started the trek back to the car.

Caroline prodded Tyler sharply in the ribs.

'Ow! What?'

'Look!' She hissed, pointing to the bar, where Bonnie and Damon were sitting together and laughing. Bonnie was smiling, a rare feat, and Damon looked sober for the first time in forever.

'What the hell are they doing together?' She asked Tyler. Tyler rolled his eyes. He didn't care.

'So what? He's probably asking her to do a spell of whatever. Isn't that why everyone talks to Bonnie?' Caroline punched Tyler in the arm.

'Tyler! Anyway, she's _laughing_. She never laughs with…anyone, let alone _Damon_.' She began openly studying them, trying to pick up their conversation.

'You could wear a string bikini.' Damon suggested.

'Most of the spirits are women, Damon.' Bonnie felt herself giggle, which felt good. She hadn't done that in a long time. Damon and her had been acting like friends since he had comforted her in the forest. She was still majorly pissed, but she was starting to get over it. She couldn't deny kissing him back, and that was just too complicated to think about it, so it was best to just forget.

'Bring a bullhorn.'

'A brassband.' Damon smirked.

'Talk politics.'

'Set my spell to a rap song.' They both laughed.

'I…have an idea.' He said suddenly, his face serious.

'What?' Bonnie asked curiously.

'I could bite you.'

'Nice try. No way.' Bonnie started to stand up; her good mood vanished. Damon grabbed her arm to stop her. Caroline tensed from ten metres away.

'Just listen.' He demanded. 'We'll stage it as an attack, and pretend that you're caught off guard. The spirits will rear up and try stop me with some mojo or whatevs and then you can just capture their attention or whatever witches do.' Bonnie stopped and thought for a second, then wrenched her arm away from Damon, disgusted she was even considering the idea. She stomped off to the girl's bathroom. Before she could even shut the door, Caroline was inside the bathroom with her, a stormy expression on her face.

'What the heck is going on, Bonnie?' She asked. Bonnie sighed. She didn't want to deal with this.

'What are you talking about, Caroline?' She replied, playing dumb.

'You and _Damon_.' She whispered the last word like a curse.

'Look.' Bonnie turned to face Caroline wearily. 'I need Damon's help in a spell I'm doing. A spell to get Grams back.' Caroline looked abashed. She felt terrible that Bonnie had killed Grams to save Tyler, and that Caroline had forgotten to thank her afterwards.

'But Damon?' She said, refusing to let it go. 'Is it really worth it? Maybe it's best to leave Gram's in peace.'

Bonnie felt a hot flush of anger was over her, and she stomped out of the bathroom. She was sick of doing everything for everyone and getting nothing in return. No one even _wanted _to help her. The only person that had been trying to help her lately had been…

Bonnie slumped back in her seat next to Damon.

'Buy me a drink.' She ordered. 'I'm in.'


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry about the wait! It's getting to around the middle of the story, which are always the hardest to write. I feel like this chapter isn't as good as the other ones, ( ) but I've edited it and rewritten it about ten times, so hopefully you guys like it. R&R.

Chapter Five

Bonnie drove the exact same route she had yesterday, with the exact same passenger. But today, everything was different.

She knew it was a stupid idea, what she was doing, but she was so _desparate _to save Grams from hell that she'd do anything, frankly. She was going over the plan in her head, making sure she wouldn't do anything wrong.

'Are you still in?' Damon asked, sensing Bonnie's uneasiness. She bobbed her head slightly.

'Just…don't bite me too hard, please.' She said quietly, her fists tightening on the steering wheel. They parked at the forest and hiked up to the opening, where Bonnie set up the candle circle around Damon, exactly like yesterday.

Bonnie began mixing the gunky potion. She was making the potion straight away this time, to try and prove to the spirits that she was serious. Her hand's shook from her nerves. She was sweating, even though she was in a light top and leggings.

'Are you ok?' Damon whispered when she crouched next to him and placed more candles. Bonnie didn't reply, just grabbing Damon's hands in her own and beginning to chant for the spirits, just like yesterday. Again there was no answer, but Bonnie could feel them lurking nearby.

'Can you hear me?' She called. An inaudible murmur in response. She opened her eyes slightly and winked at Damon, who snapped straight into action, emitting a low growl and pulling his hands out of Bonnie's.

'I'm tired of this.' He snapped, depicting the role of angry, bloodthirsty vampire perfectly. It didn't take a lot of imagination, Bonnie thought dryly. 'How longer do we have to play at this? Why is this taking _so long_?' His eyes were angry and reckless, and Bonnie tried to remember that this was just an act.

'They're not listening! I can't do anything, I'm sorry!'

'You know the consequences if you can't pull this off, witch, don't you? I mean, if I were you, I would _want _me to be human right now.'

'Please, Damon, just wait a bit longer.' She pleaded, and it wasn't entirely fake. She was surprised at how scared she was getting. 'I promise I'll help you soon, I just have to-' Damon interrupted her by snarling and lunging for her, grabbing and positioning her so her back was pressed against him and her neck was just below his chin.

'Enough's enough, witch.' He growled, then added 'Don't worry,' in a quieter tone, as he plunged his teeth into her neck. Bonnie didn't need to just act helpless, she was. She flailed uselessly and shrieked. She forgot that they were acting and desperately tried to free herself from Damon's grip, who held on relentlessly. Then she felt the spirits anger in her head, and she remembered the plan.

'Help me!' She yelled at them. Damon's mouth unlatched her and he reeled back, grabbing his head from the attack the spirit's had hit him with.

The next part of the plan was to threaten to let Damon drink, and blackmail them for Grams, but Bonnie realised then that that wouldn't end up well. Her plan was dumb, she realised, since her ancestors hated and didn't respond to being threatened, especially by a _vampire_.

'Please.' She begged them. 'Please, just give me my Gram's back. I let myself get bit, just to get your attention. I'd do _anything _just so she's not stuck in that _place_.' A small fizzing, and the ghost of Emily was hovering in front of her. Bonnie knew they sent the one she was most connected with to try and negotiate. They didn't want to give her Gram's, but they didn't want one of their direct descendants running around recklessly with vampires like Damon.

'I don't think you want that to happen.' Emily told her.

'It's what I want most in the world. It's the only thing I ask.'

'There were consequences to your actions, Bonnie.'

'I know. But I'll take them. All of them.'

'We made her a demon. To take one away, we have to make a new one. Do you understand that?' Bonnie was getting frustrated.

'Yes! Yes, I'll take it all! Just bring her back please!' Emily hesitated, and stared at Bonnie critically.

'I had higher hopes for you.' She said sadly. Then she shrugged.

A sudden white light flooded Bonnie's eyes, causing her to cry out and stumble backwards. When the light diminished, Bonnie opened her eyes and saw Gram's ghost hovering next to Emily, smiling.

'You shouldn't have done that, child. You don't know what you've done to yourself.' Bonnie wasn't listening, she was holding out her arms and stretching for Grams. Just before she reached her though, Gram's vanished. Bonnie stood with her arms outstretched for a few moments later, before remembering the situation and addressing Emily.

'Thank you.' She said gratefully, even though she had wanted to see Gram's for a bit longer.

'No need. We haven't _undone _anything. We've just switched some aspects around.' Emily's face loomed in front of Bonnie now. 'I just hope you know what you've done.' She fizzled out, and the woods returned to normal. Bonnie felt her legs give way, and she fell onto the pine needles.

Damon staggered up, rubbing his head and moaning.

'Fuck.' He groaned loudly. His eyes settled and trained on the small lump that was Bonnie.

'Bonnie?' Damon settled himself next to her. Bonnie was rumpled and covered with her own blood.

'You've looked better.' Damon said sarcastically. 'Did it work? Those bitches blacked me out completely.'

Yeah.' Bonnie said slowly. 'But somehow I feel like this is just the beginning. They told me about consequences, but I was being stupid and not listening. Idiot!' She scolded herself.

'Chill out, babe,' Damon grinned. 'Did you see her?' Bonnie nodded, as her eyes started to well up with tears.

'Whoa, what?' Damon hated crying girls. Wasn't really his forte.

'Nothing, I'm fine. Just…they didn't let me talk to her, or touch her.' She coughed out a laugh, and tried to discreetly wipe her eyes.

Damon stretched out a hand, and then a few things happened in quick procession, without either of them realising, just reacting to it instinctively. Damon stretched forward and wiped away one of her tears with his thumb. Bonnie leant her cheek into his palm, the first sign of affection she had gained from anyone since Jamie. She straightened up and locked eyes with Damon. They fell silent, just looking at each other. Bonnie felt a small magnetic pull inside of her, and she didn't understand, but Emily's voice was looming in her head. _'There were consequences to your actions, Bonnie.' _Even though she thought that this vampire repulsed her, she was expecting bad things to happen soon and she was sick of thinking with her head. It was her heart that pulled her forwards…onto Damon's lips.

The kiss deepened and Bonnie felt all her worries from the last few weeks vanish. She closed her eyes and blocked everything out, enjoying herself and living in the moment for the first time in months. She had no idea what she was feeling for this _vampire_, that she should be staking now or whatever, but she decided then to stay and figure this out. No wimping out and running back to someone safe, like Jamie or…herself. She was sick of being alone.

Damon on the other hand, was waging an inward battle. He thought that he loved Elena, but this kiss with Bonnie was unlike anything he had felt before. With Katherine, Elena, the numbers of other women. He felt twinges of it yesterday, but he had been drunk and forced her and it didn't have any genuine feelings behind it. He had no idea what he was doing, but all he knew was that he didn't want this kiss to stop.

Finally they broke away. Bonnie face was creased deep in concentration.

'What was that?' She murmured. Damon looked inside her cloudy eyes and for the first time in… _ever_ was speechless.

'You hate me.' He said, making it sound more like a question.

'I do.' Bonnie said, not sounding sure at all.

'Yes.' They lapsed into silence, just staring at each other. Both of them were utterly confused.

'What do we do?' Bonnie asked finally.

'I know what I _want _to do.' Damon raised his eyebrows. He was _way _too cocky, Bonnie thought.

'I hate you.' She mouthed.

'I hate you, too, witchy.' He grabbed the back of Bonnie's head and pulled her towards him. As they kissed, there were no more questions about their feelings for each other. Maybe they had always been there, masked between mandatory hate for the opposing species or maybe they were new and developing, but it didn't matter. When they broke apart the second time, they stared at each other, gaping.

'Well, _now _what do we do.' Bonnie giggled a little.

'We make your ancestors hate us just a little more.' He smirked. They laughed, but Bonnie's began to trail off and she rubbed her forehead. Damon cocked an eyebrow.

'Am I making your head pound?' He teased.

'Just a headache, I'm fine.' She told him. 'I get these a lot after dealing with spirits.' Her mouth tightened. 'Maybe it's one of their _consequences_.'

Damon grinned, but as Bonnie watched, his face turned pensive, then stricken.

'Or maybe it's that.' He growled angrily, tearing a sleeve off his shirt.

'What? What are you-?' Damon pushed the fabric to her neck, where he had bitten her. Bonnie nudged him away irritably and touched the bite marks. She gasped, a scared, strangled noise.

Her bite wound was gushing fountains of blood, and wasn't slowing down.


	6. Chapter 6

Another one today, because the weather is terrible and I felt like writing, and my friend's helping me edit these chapters now, which saves half the time. Just a small one, the set-up to the big twist ;)

Chapter 6

Bonnie clutched at her neck desperately, her eyes wide and frightened. The sticky blood seeped through her fingers and down her wrist.

'Help!' She gasped. Damon held the already bloodstained sleeve back on her wound, applying pressure.

'What's happening?' Bonnie whimpered.

'I have no fucking idea.' Damon said, visibly panicking. 'This has _never _happened before.'

'It's not stopping.' She grabbed Damon's hand and pushed it down harder on her neck.

'Can you heal it?' Damon asked.

'I can't… even think straight.' Bonnie was two shades lighter than normal. Her head was spinning round and round woozily. Her words were coming more slowly and stilted out of her mouth, one of the signs of substantial much blood loss.

Damon tore off his other sleeve and replaced the soaked one. The blood wasn't slowing down at all. The witch was losing too much blood too quickly. They were alone and the nearest hospital was thirty minutes, or a Dead Bonnie, away. There was only one thing he could do.

'You won't like this.' Damon said ruefully, biting into his wrist and shoving it towards Bonnie's lips. She made a gagging noise, but Damon held it there firmly.

'You have to keep your blood level up.' He told her. 'Drink it.' Bonnie shook her head, her lips pressed tightly together. _Half-dying and still fucking stubborn_, Damon thought. With an exaprasted sigh, he stopped pressing the sleeve down on her neck and instead, held her nose. Bonnie glared at him, but she was too weak to shove him off. When she finally opened her mouth to breathe, Damon tilted his wrist so the blood ran down her throat. As she choked and spluttered and drank, the bleeding seemed to slow down.

'Drink more.' Damon urged. Bonnie shook her head, and pressed her lips tightly together in defiance. The blood tasted metallic and rusty and made her feel woozier than ever. Luckily, the few drops had somehow stilted the bleeding wound to the amount of blood a large paper cut would shed. Damon didn't know why, but wasn't really in the mood to ask questions. He'd accept this weird supernatural remedy he'd never stumbled on before, and get Bonnie up to the hospital, or at least get Meredith, the doctor known for vampire healing, to make a house call.

Damon slid off his shirt and handed it to Bonnie, who bundled it up and pressed it on her neck. The bleeding was still steady, but the flow was small and slowing down all the time.

'You'll be ok now.' He promised. 'But just in case, let's get the fuck out of here.' Without warning, he slung Bonnie up into a fireman's lift.

'Damon.' She protested, thought she didn't have any fight left in her voice. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep. Damon carried her through the forest and back down to the car, were he settled Bonnie in the passenger seat and himself in the drivers.

'Don't drive my car.' Bonnie ordered sleepily. Damon ignored her, fishing around the top of the dashboard, where she had dropped her keys this morning. He found them and started up the car, pulling onto the gravel road. Bonnie decided not to bother arguing anymore, and try get some sleep. She leant her head against the window, the gentle bumps from the gravel lulling her to sleep.

_She was sitting in a picturesque meadow, by a lake, wearing a long white dress; her dark hair pulled off her face. She was waiting for someone, and when she saw him she grinned and stood up._

'_Damon!' She called cheerfully. The vampire, looking out of place in the colourful meadow in his all-black ensemble. He saw her and waved, then began loping towards her. She skipped towards him as well, but when she was about a metre away from him, the scene changed. She was in a small, damp, dark prison cell. Beside her was Gram's, shackled up._

'_Grams!' Bonnie gasped._

'_You saved me from this, child.' Reaching down, Gram's unlocked her shackles and stood up._

'_But you doomed yourself.' She said sadly. 'I don't know what would've been better, you dying or that vampire saving you…how he had too.'_

'_What are you talking about?' Bonnie asked. 'I'm fine.'_

'_You didn't listen when Emily warned you. They have to replace one demon with another. They took all your human blood, Bonnie.'_

'_The bleeding's stopped. Nothing happened.' Bonnie argued._

'_Oh, child…'_

Bonnie, in her dozing state, felt the car slam to a stop.

'Fuck!' Damon yelled frantically, and then she was being lifted up and pulled and something was pressing down on her neck. She tried to open her eyes to see what was happening, but it was like they were glued.

Everything was black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bonnie's wound was gushing galloons of blood. Parked in the middle of the road, Damon pulled Bonnie over so she was lying on his lap, and held his shirt to her neck. It was fruitless; the blood was coming heavier than ever and soaked the shirt in seconds.

'Wake up, Bonnie!' Damon growled. Her eyes remained shut, but her face was twisted in pain, and her face was pale and veiny. Damon racked his brain for ideas.

'Come on, Bonnie, wake up!' He said desperately, shaking her slightly. Without opening her eyes, Bonnie began coughing furiously, thin streams of blood flying out of her mouth. Damon and Bonnie were now both covered in blood, and Bonnie's skin was becoming papery. Her eyelids opened, but all he could see were the whites of her eyes. Her pulse had slowed right down.

Damon knew then that she was going to die. It was inevitable. He pulled her up, closed his eyes and sucked the remanining blood out of her neck. It was over in thirty seconds, and Damon set up Bonnie's now dead body in the backseat. There was something like a stone in the pit of his stomach. He had _killed Bonnie. _Even though he thought he had too, it was _Bonnie_…even if he didn't know what that meant to him. He found a picnic blanket in the boot and covered her. The consequences were clear now, even to him. Bonnie was supposed to die, but since he intervened, she would now become a vampire. He didn't know which one she would prefer.

There was no chance of going back to the boarding house; he'd be ripped to shreds before he could even open his mouth to explain. Damon got back in to the driver seat and began driving _away _from town. After half an hour, he found a small, discreet motel. He parked the car and went inside, compelling the receptionist and returning back to the car with room keys. After making sure no one was near, he quickly carried Bonnie to the room and laid her on top of the only bed.

The room was small and run-down; a wood-panelled small space with a double bed, a mini-fridge, and a small TV mounted on the wall.

Damon had a quick shower and rinsed the blood out of his clothes. He tried to think clearly. One surprising, selfish thought broadcasted over any other: _I will make her transition. I will make her drink human blood and become a vampire_. _I won't let her die. _Another thought battled in his head. _What if this isn't what she wants? Do you really think _Bonnie _would want to live as vampire? We barely kept Elena alive. _Damon climbed out of the shower and dressed in his clean, yet damp, clothes and settled himself on the edge of the bed, looking at Bonnie's lifeless form. If it weren't for Stefan, he would've shoved a blood bag down Elena's pretty little throat. _Will I do the same with Bonnie? _Then he watched, as her wide, brown eyes fluttered cautiously open, and he knew his answer. He'd help her with whatever decision she wanted. He just wanted to be happy. The extremity of these feelings shocked him, and he was nervous for the first time in ever.

'Damon?' Bonnie asked. 'Where am I?'

'What do you remember?' Damon asked. He outstretched his hand. Bonnie stared at him.

'We…kissed.' She said quietly, looking at his hand. 'Did you kidnap me?' Despite the situation, Damon laughed, though it sounded forced and ended quickly.

'I've had enough of being the bearer of bad news. Don't make me be the one to say it, Bonnie.' He said soberly. Luckily for him, Bonnie was smart, and it only took her a few minutes to figure it out. She hacked a cough and made a face.

'My throats sore.' She complained. 'Maybe from when you…' As she spoke, her hands moved to the place where Damon had bit her. The skin was smooth and markless. Bonnie paused, and Damon could see in her eyes the exact moment realization hit.

'No!' Bonnie flew to the other side of the room, bracing herself against the wall and staring at Damon with shocked eyes.

'I'm sorry.' He said.

'No! No!' Bonnie cried. She raced with superhuman strength into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She opened her mouth and saw that her two teeth on either side were slightly sharp. She punched the mirror, and it shattered around her, cutting into her hand. As Bonnie watched, the small cuts almost healed before her eyes. She walked back into the main room.

'Why? What happened?' She was determined not to cry or break, but her voice was thick and stuffy.

'You don't remember anything?' Damon asked.

'No.' This time, her voice cracked completely. Suprising himself and her, Damon walked over to Bonnie and wrapped her in his arms.

'Emily.' He murmured as an explanation. Bonnie stiffened.

'The _consequences_.' She hissed. The next thing he knew, Damon was flying across the room, hitting the opposing wall with a loud bang.

'Sorry. Sorry. I'm not used to being strong.' Bonnie apologised, but her heart wasn't in it. She was pacing frantically, up and down the room.

'What do I do?' She asked.

'Now, you have a choice.' Damon said slowly. This was what he had been battling in his head for the last twenty minutes. Should he grab her now, latch her teeth onto that bored recptionist and hold her down until she transitioned? Should he drive her back to Mystic Falls and let everyone, who had been only talking to her when they needed a spell, gather around her and help make a decision?

'Oh.' Bonnie said. She sat down on the bed, heavily.

'I don't want to die.' She whispered. Damon felt his entire body relax.

'But I don't want to be a vampire, either.' She looked up at Damon.

'Well?' She asked.

'What?'

'Well, I assume _you _have an opinion.' She said. Damon settled himself beside her.

'I'll…support you in whatever you choose.' The words pained him to say. The temptation to force-feed her beckoned eagerly to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Damon could hear a slight sniffling.

'Bonnie?'

'I thought you were beginning to care.' She said quietly. Damon looked at her. Tears hadn't begun to fall yet, but her eyes were shiny. All her emotions were beginning to heighten.

'Bonnie…' Damon tried to put the day in words. Months of hating, a week of friendliness and flirting and then today…magic happened, he though dryly. Not the exactly the spell Bonnie had planned, but it wasn't likehe had planned this either. He still wasn't clear about his exact feelings for her, and he didn't want to put himself on the line telling her. Last time he did that, he got dumped for his brother.

'You would've changed Elena.' Bonnie didn't know what she was doing. She felt like the one time she had smoked weed, and couldn't help the words spilling out of her mouth. Luckily, this time, she wasn't shying away from furniture or eating half her body weight in fries. She had no control over the things she said, or else she wouldn't be saying what she was. Bonnie bit her lip, dreading Damon's response. One measly kiss, and she was acting like a jealous girlfriend.

'I feel like drip feeding you humans blood.' Damon said finally. 'I don't want you to die. But…I'd rather you be happy. Even if it killed me, I would want you to be unhappy as a vampire.' Bonnie stared at him, in slight wonder.

'Seriously?' She asked.

'I have no idea what you did to me, witch, but you've got me under some sort of spell.'

'I'm not a witch anymore.' Bonnie shook her head, her eyes finally spilling tears. Damon reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

'Hey.' He told her. 'Abby's managing.' He cursed silently after say that. He was, after all, the one who changed Abby.

'Abby didn't practice for twenty years.' She reminded him.

'What do you want me to do? To make this easier?'

'I don't know. I need to think. But…if this is my last day, then…' Bonnie was deep in contemplation.

'What?' Damon asked.

'What do you think of me, Damon?' Bonnie asked. Her eyes told him that she didn't want any bullshit.

'I…I don't know, Bonnie. All this time, I've disliked you, lusted you, hated you, been amused by you. Today, I just,' he paused, trying to work up his bravery. _This could be her last day, and you could be the only person she spends it with. Spit it out. _'Want to hold you in my arms and not let you go.' Bonnie had no idea how they had gotten where they were now, and in such a short space of time. With Jamie, it had felt like she was rushing when they kissed, two dates in. But here, right now, with Damon, what she wanted to do seemed perfect.

She turned around and kissed Damon, molding her body against his perfectly.

'Don't, then.' She murmured, and began tugging Damon's shirt off.


	8. Chapter 8

Aaugh! This is my first attempt at writing a sex scene, so its probably _atrotcious_, but I thought I'd give it a go anyway. Just so everyone knows, we're nearing up to the ennnnnnnd . It's been so fun writing my first ever fanfic but I promise, it's going to go out with a bang! R&R

Chapter 8

Bonnie pulled Damon's shirt off .

'I just put it back on.' He murmured, grinning. His tone grew more serious. 'Are you _sure_ you want to do this?' Bonnie nodded. Damon smiled and ripped Bonnie's dress off in a single motion, leaving her in just her underwear. Leaning back, he took a second to appreciate the body she usually covered up in jeans and sweaters. It was _hot_.

'Hey.' She protested laughingly. With her new strength, she pushed Damon up against the wall and nipped his neck playfully. As she kissed his neck, she unbuttoned his pants and slid them off.

'Happy?' She giggled suggestively, rasing his eyebrows at the bulge in his boxers.

'Toooooo much talk from you.' Damon growled in response, lifting Bonnie up, so that her legs wrapped around his waist and pulling her onto the bed with him. They kissed, and Damon circled Bonnie's waist his just his hands.

'I didn't think it would happen like this…in a cheap motel…with a _vampire_.' Bonnie said breathlessly, in between kisses. Damon hesitated slightly.

'Bonnie?'

'No, no, I'm just saying. Kiss me.' She straddled him, sitting atop him with her legs either side.

Within seconds, their remainder of their clothes were gone and Damon was inside her, moving back and forth. Their lips clashed and molded together. After a few cautious minutes, Damon began moving faster and faster. As Bonnie began to reach her climax, Damon surprised her by biting down on her neck, hard. She gasped, but then realised that blood sharing with vampires was different to human/vampire. She felt instantly connected to Damon, as if he was sucking in her being with her blood. He unlatched his jaws and Bonnie moaned as she found her release. Damon arched his neck towards her, still moving in a quick rhythm.

Bonnie hesitated.

'Vampire blood,' Damon grunted. 'Won't do anything.' Bonnie leant towards him and felt her fangs elongate and protrude. She was scared, but plunged her teeth into his neck before she could back out. Damon began growling in an animalistic way, and moving even quicker. Bonnie felt the warm liquid run down her throat and relieve her of the scratchy feeling. It tasted amazing. She pulled away quickly. Damon closed his eyes as he came. He kissed Bonnie quickly and lay down on the bed, panting slightly. Bonnie sat still, rigid, next to him.

'Bonnie?' Damon asked, sitting up. 'What's wrong?' He paused. 'Was I too rough?' Bonnie smiled as she looked at him, all tousled and triumphant.

'No, no it was good, great.' She assured him.

'Then what is it?' When she didn't answer, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap like she was a child.

'I liked feeding on you.' She said finally, in a voice so quiet if he was human he wouldn't be able to hear it.

'Believe me, I know.' Damon said. She could hear the grin in his voice, even though her back was to him.

'No…well, yeah, but…I'm going to enjoy feeding on humans as well, aren't I?' She murmured. Damon pulled her in tighter, so that his chin was resting on her head.

'I promise you I'd never let you kill anyone.' He said.

'It's not just killing…it's being a vampire. It's against nature. My entire reason for living, as witch, is to keep nature in order. I can't do that.' She said, feeling Damon's arms stiffen around her.

'What are you saying?' He asked.

'I'm so, so sorry, Damon, to do this to you…us.' She began.

'No.'

'But…'

'No!'

'I'm not transitioning.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'When I was ten, I saved a bird from one of my cats. It seemed paralysed, but I nursed it with milk and mushed-up bread and after three days, it was well enough to fly away. When I released it, it flew towards the tree where there had been a nest. I heart it chirping, and chirping in reply. It made me so happy.' Bonnie smiled into the distance. She was sitting in the car with Damon, as he drove her to a mystery location. When she had told him her decision, he had become angry and threw furniture around, yelling at her to just 'goddamn feed, for fucksakes'. Then he began playing nice, asking her 'please' with a pleading tone in his voice. Bonnie stayed strong.

'I can't hate myself every second for the rest of my life.' She tried to explain. 'Please, I have to do this. Let me.'

'I _can't let you kill yourself!_' Damon yelled. 'How do you even expect me to?'

'Because you said that you cared about me enough to make sure I'm happy. I'm not going to be happy as a vampire. I'm going to be angry and revolted at myself and sad, and all these things are going to be maximised because I'm a vampire!' Damon didn't want to hear it. He was cursing and shouting and begging her. Bonnie told him again and again, that this was what she wanted.

When he finally became to come around, a tear twinkled in his eye. Bonnie felt like her heart was breaking. Not for herself, but for Damon.

'Take me somewhere. Make my last day, please.' She asked him. He had gotten his keys and carried her into the car, and started driving. They had spent the last half an hour driving, and telling each other about their lives.

'When I was ten, I had a horse named Alda,' Damon began a new animal story.

'What does that mean?'

'It's the feminine form of noble.'

'Oooh.' Bonnie teased. Damon bared his fangs at her playfully. He had somewhat perked up slightly, but Bonnie was doing her best to not mention anything to do with her death. She was content with her decision, but she knew Damon would still try change her mind before the day was out.

'Anyway, you interrupting shrew, I used to race with Stefan around the estate.' He turned a corner. 'I would always win, obviously, but one time Stefan fed my horse moldy oatmeal so she became sick. It was childish prank, but Alda became really ill. My father just wanted to take her out and shoot her, but I was already down at the apothecary with her, banging my fists and such. I was called a "weak man" by my father, just told to "shoot it and man up", but I managed to nurse her back to health. I owned that horse for five more years, until a coyote attacked us and wounded her beyond repair. Then I put a bullet through her head.' His entire story was said emotionlessly, matter-of-factly, but Bonnie could see the compassion through it. She laid her hand on his arm.

'So you used to be the nice one.' She said, trying to lighten the mood. Damon turned to her and flashed his infamous half-smile.

'I did indeed.' He chuckled. 'Funny how things turn out, huh?'

'As if you need to tell me that twice right now.' Bonnie gave him a look. 'All of _this,_' She gestured to her mouth, Damon and the road. 'Wasn't exactly in my life plan.' Damon's mouth tightened at the word "life" and turned back to the road, speeding up.

'It's ok, Damon.' Bonnie said, as comfortingly as she could. She didn't want to ruin the day. She knew he wouldn't accept her decision, but she still hoped that he would.

'We're here.' He answered shortly, pulling up at a little, art-deco looking wooden bach. It was off a small gravelly road, seperated from other houses by two rocky cliffs either side. The bach was on the edge of a black-sand beach, with a beautiful green-blue ocean. It was a secluded little cove all for themselves. Bonnie looked up at Damon.

'I never took you for a beach-goer.' She said.

'Well, it's hard for us to tan, but I'll try occasionally.' His words were fun, but his tone was forced. Bonnie tried to make him smile.

'I've never been to a black-sand beach before.' She said. His face was still tight. She kicked off her shoes and opened the car door, half-jogging down to the shore.

'Are you coming?' She called back to him. She saw him loping towards her, dressed all in black.

'You hardly in beach gear, are you?' She grinned. She regretted the words when she saw Damon look at her, and she realised her dress was still stained with dried blood. His expression was slightly sad. She could fix that. Closing her eyes, she plunged into the freezing cold water, wading neck-deep. The weather today was cloudy, not beach weather at all, and the salt water stung her skin with the coldness. Under the cover of the waves, she scrubbed furiously at her white dress, hoping that the blood would wash away.

'Stupid girl.' She heard a voice mutter, and then she felt herself being thrown upwards. She was caught by Damon, who was wet and smiling finally, though he pretended to be angry.

'You could catch pneoumina.' He scolded bossily. "Like it matters," almost slipped off Bonnie's tongue, but she bit it before it could. She wanted the next few hours to be carefree and lovely.

'Why have you got your leather jacket on?' She asked, then ducked under the water. 'And your boots!' She emerged, wiping wet strands of hair from her face.

'I didn't plan on coming in the water, minx.' Damon grinned. He began walking out of the water, Bonnie still in his arms. When they were ashore, Damon stripped off his jacket, boots and shirt and they lay in the sand, trying to dry out from the clouds.

'Tell me more about yourself.' Damon urged her. He only had a few more hours to soak up allt he information he could. He wanted to know everything about her; what she liked, disliked, her childhood, her dreams and desires. Maybe he could find a way to live them out for her one day.

'like what?' Bonnie asked.

'What,' He thought for a second. 'What was your first kiss.' He turned his head and saw her blush rosy red.

'It's embarassing.' She mumbled.

'Tell me.'

'Well…I was thirteen. We were playing Truth or Dare at Caroline's house, it was a small party kind of thing. Tyler dared me to kiss this boy, Adam. He moved away a couple of years ago, thank God. Well, I kissed him.'

'How is that embarassing?'

'I…guess it's not.' In less than a second, Damon had her pinned underneath him.

'Tell me.' He demanded. She squirmed.

'No.' She moaned. 'I don't want to.'

'You have to!'

'Fine.' She relented. 'I sneezed halfway and spit snot all over his face. I didn't realise that Tyler was _taping _it, and it got spread around the entire school in seconds.' Damon laughed, a loud, carefree noise. His hot breath tickles her face.

'Don't sneeze.' He ordered her teasingly, and bent down and kissed her.

Bonnie smiled when they were finished, and he rolled back next to her.

'Are you dry yet?' She asked. 'I want to climb the cliffs.' Damon stood up and scooped her up, pushing his feet back into his boots.

'Whatever you wish, m'lady.' He smirked, setting Bonnie on the ground and pulling on his shirt. They began walking along the beach, hand in hand, as naturally as if they had been doing it for years. When they reached the edge of the cliff, Bonnie climbed up on Damon's back and he piggybacked her up the cliff, speeding up in less than a minute.

Bonnie stood on the edge, admiring the sand, sea, sun. She breathed in the salt air. She would never smell it again, after today. She would never feel the ocean on her skin, the sand on her feet, the wind through her hair. She would never eat or drink, or laugh and talk. She would never kiss Damon again. Not that she'd been doing it long, but it doesn't take long to love something. She turned her head away from the view and looked at Damon, who was trying to set a fire with tree branches. The sun was beginning to set. Bonnie looked at her hand. Her skin was becoming paler and almost papery. She felt cold and achey. She was dying.

Damon managed to alight the wood, and Bonnie hurried herself in front of it, trying to warm herself up. Damon sat down behind her, and pulled her onto his lap, resting his chin on the top of her head.

'I wish we had more time.' She whispered to herself. Out loud, she said. 'Damon, I'm dying.' His arms tightened around her.

'Please change your mind.' He whispered frantically.

'I can't. You know that.' Her eyes began to well up. 'I don't want to live for another three hours like a zombie. Damon…' Damon suddenly lurched backwards.

'Don't make me kill you, Bonnie.' He pleaded. 'I already have, I can't do it again. It'll kill me as well.' Bonnie turned to look at him.

'You _can't _die, Damon.' She said, slightly angry. 'You need to stay alive and do the things that I can't. You have to keep Elena and Caroline and Tyler and Jeremy safe. You have to look after your brother. You have to get rid of evil from the world, but Mystic Falls in particular. You have to save the world for me, ok?'

'That's a lot to put on one man's shoulders.'

'Just keep everyone else alive, and you'll be the greatest man in the world. It's no easy feat.' Bonnie paused. 'I have to go now, before I chicken out-'

'Chicken out _please._'

'I would do almost anything you asked right now, but I can't do that. I won't be Bonnie the witch after it.'

'I don't care.'

'I _do_.' She took Damon's face in her hands. 'Kiss me, before I go.' Damon pressed his lips down on hers, willing them to be hypnotic and convince her to live. His entire life seemed to flash before his eyes. This witch dying…it would kill him, like he said. He would be more dead inside than he already was. But that's kind of what came with being a vampire, and he was partially glad Bonnie wouldn't have to go through it. She deserved better. In an ideal world, she would live on as a witch. But life doesn't happen like that. His heart was crumbling at Bonnie's very touch, but he loved her enough to let her go. They pulled apart.

'I'm sorry.' Bonnie murmued, her eyes spilling with tears. 'I wish it didn't have to happen like this. I could fall in love with you, Damon Salvatore.'

'I could love you too, little witch.' Damon said. Bonnie smiled, the kind of smile that you do during crying. She reached down and grabbed a long branch from the fire.

'Don't do this.' Damon murmured.

'I'm so, so sorry.' She mouthed. Damon couldn't bear it. He turned and sped down the cliff out of sight. He heard a strangled cry, and could've staked himself for being so fucking cowardly and leaving Bonnie alone when she needed him most.

He ran back, but it was too late.

Bonnie was dead, a large stick in her hand, and a scared expression on her face.

Damon crumpled to the ground. It was over.


End file.
